


The Foxes and Their Hound

by Embers



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [10]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Animal Shifters, B.A.P Bingo Challenge, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen, this is like tiny and dumb i just like the idea??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My last fic for B.A.P Bingo, 'Childhood Friends' square!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foxes and Their Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks and is so short but I have so little time to write now and I couldn't really come up with a full fic (I had planned to do a WIP for this one, but not enough hours). This is really more of a drabble in a cute verse but it meets our 500 word minimum XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's somewhat enjoyable!

Daehyun’s first day at school is nothing like he thought it would be.

He can feel his ears flatten atop his head, his bushy tail curling around him as he takes in the other children bustling about. Going to a school especially for kids like him had seemed like a better choice than having his ears poked at all day by a bratty seat mate but walking into a new playground still left him feeling like an outsider.

In hindsight, he could never be sure what drew him to the one that caught his eye.

He spies the older boy sitting quietly in a corner, a sketchbook in hand and several coloured pencils laid out around him. Daehyun peers at his appendages, the soft looking grey ears and a thick tail lying unobtrusively on the ground beside him, and thinks perhaps he’s found one of his own. Stepping closer though, he finds the boys aura is altogether different, his scent just slightly off though not unpleasant. He plops down a few feet away, sitting with his legs crossed just like the boy and his russet, snow-tipped tail set neatly to the side in imitation.

The boy doesn’t say anything, only slides over some paper he procures from somewhere and Daehyun scoots closer, taking one of the coloured pencils shyly.

“Your tail is pretty,” a slow voice states a few minutes later.

Daehyun blinks large eyes at the boy then, his tiny hand clutching the pencil and he bows his head like he’d been taught and mumbles his thanks.

“Are you…” he begins cautiously now that he has an inkling as to the boy’s kind, “a wolf?”

The boy grins a little, a tiny quirk of his lips that seems just as shy as Daehyun’s voice.

“I’m Yongguk. What’s your name, kit?”

Daehyun thought he might be annoyed if another boy nearly his age addressed him so, but Yongguk hadn’t spoken unkindly, only a matter of fact curiosity colouring his tone.

“Daehyun.”

“It’s a pretty name,” a voice says somewhere to his side and Daehyun turns his head to see another boy about Yongguk’s size walk over with a snack in hand. He feels himself smile at the sight of him, the clever spark in his dark eyes and the familiar colouring of his ears. The peek of white and red trailing behind him cements it and Daehyun sits up excitedly.

“You’re like me!”

The boy kneels down and pets at his head, stubby fingers combing through his brown hair in a way that is both clumsy and comforting.

“I’ve always wanted a baby brother. You’ll do.”

Yongguk frowns slightly beside him, “Himchan-“

“Yeah, yeah, Bbang, I know, I’m being rude,” he says, and Daehyun gets the feeling they’ve done this dance before, “I’m Himchan. I’m this loner’s only friend and you’re going to be ours, too.”

 

 

*             *             *

 

“I was not that obnoxious!”

Himchan insists as they reminisce.

“No,” Daehyun pipes up from his spot on the queen sized bed they’d be sharing at the cabin they’d rented for the week up in the woods, “You were worse.”

“Whatever. Like you have any reason to complain, kit.”

Daehyun scowls at the diminutive and kicks a leg out, starting a scuffle that ends with Yongguk appearing at the door way and flopping down beside them seconds later.

“I must be insane to be willingly stuck up here with you two. I just know we’re gonna get snowed in.”

“Best decision you’ve ever made, really,” Himchan counters, sidling up against their wolf and patting his chest, “All your lot do is brood and howl. Foxes get things done.”

“Wanna get done, hyung?” Daehyun teases from his other side, tail coyly curling up behind him.

Yongguk rolls his eyes at that and Himchan snickers at the pout that leaves on Daehyun’s face. One day Yongguk would realize their kit isn’t joking. For now though, their limbs are warm around each other, tails brushing over skin as the wind cuts around their little cabin.


End file.
